dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparks
Merc Overview Sparks can use her Revive Gun to either revive teammates at range, or damage enemies when it can be charged up to inflict maximum damage. Sparks suits hit and run attacks, recharging the Reviver in cover, then popping out to either "snipe" fallen teammates to bring then back into the game, or remove enemies from it. She can also use Med Packs to resupply her teammates with health. Profile Sparks is a qualified doctor, and has the papers to prove it. But then she also has the papers to prove she's at least five other people, including a pilot, an attorney-at-law, and a California Highway Patrol officer named Jeff. The point is, she has friends in high and low places, which helps her get her hands on cutting-edge medical tech like the REVIVR. Killing and reviving people under gunfire is by no means the worst job she’s had. Just ask Jeff. Sparks uses her prototype REVIVR rifle to both heal AND harm: Reviving teammates from distance, and doing deadly shock damage to enemies. Using the REVIVR to revive a teammate from behind cover is easy. Hitting an enemy at distance with it... that's a little tougher. Sparks can also drop Med Packs by hand, although they're weaker than those of other healers. Abilities Revive Gun A rifle which fires a charged projectile capable of reviving team-mates (1s get-up time) or harming enemies. This allows her to support her team-mates from relative safety, without getting into harm’s way. If charged for too long the REVIVR gun overheats for 3.3s. Med Pack Sparks carries up to four small health packs at a time that can instantaneously give health to other mercenaries or herself. It takes Sparks 0.63s to throw a health pack. Picking up these health packs off the ground gives 30hp each while directly throwing a health pack at a given mercenary gives 40hp. Weapons Primaries * Empire-9 * MP400 * Tølen MP (Default) Secondaries * Caulden * M9 * Selbstadt .40 (Default) Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon killing an enemy: * Denied. Upon throwing a med pack: * Get your med packs here. * I dropped med pack! * Med pack dropped. Upon finishing another Sparks: * She's not my sister. Upon being revived by another medic: * I'll repay the favor. * I return favor soon, yes doc? Upon killing three enemies in one life: * I'm still alive but not you three, you're dead! * Oh, three of you I kill. Ouch, eh? Taunts: * Ha! Call that a big gun? Hmm... You are right. You are right, it is. * I'm not sure I agree 100% with your tactical work here. * Eine kleine Bangmusik, nien? * You are sure you meant to do then? Ok. Intresting. Ok. * They let you dress yourself? Brave of them. * Life can be process of trial and error. Yours seems to be error and error. * You are not as stupid as you look, but then how could you be? Trivia * Sparks, along with Phantom and Kira, are one of the only survivors of the Scrubs E3 trailer. * On the side of her revive gun, it is labelled "Pirin Medical". Pirin is the name of a mountain range in Bulgaria, hinting that she is maybe Bulgarian. *This is supported by her thick Eastern European accent. * Sparks is the only merc who uses machine pistols for primary weapons (machine pistols are usually secondary weapons) *During the Rogue en Vogue event, Sparks was one of the suspects chosen in the second week, alongside Phantom, Rhino and Stoker. Beta Info Sparks first appeared in Closed Beta 1. Being less effective for giving HP, she made up for with her ability to revive allies at range. Her REVIVR could also be used offensively, though less effective. Her gun was single shot, and could be spammed for low damage, or held to be the hardest hitting gun in the game. Her charge took 5 seconds to load. Single clicking to res was mainly for close range, while a full charge could revive allies across the map. While changing her shot, her speed was 2X slower, and sprint wasn't usable. She was removed near the end of CB1, but is confirmed to come back. Sparks was re-released in Open Beta with a few tweaks, the biggest tweak being her revive gun. The gun now features a display on it that shows when her charge is full. Along with that, the REVIVR now has a limit to how many shots can be taken before needing to recharge. (Kinda like ammo... Kinda...) Her gun now also features an overcharge: if the gun is left charging too long, it will be temporarily unavailable. Sparks was also featured on an Open Beta update in the form of a retro styled banner on June 13th, 2015. Update thread: http://forums.dirtybomb.nexon.net/discussion/12005/dirty-bomb-presents-steam-trading-cards References Category:Medic